<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crazy Kind by sttupiidcupid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365959">The Crazy Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sttupiidcupid/pseuds/sttupiidcupid'>sttupiidcupid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol and Drugs, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Blood, Crimes, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Set in 1970, Violence, kinda slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sttupiidcupid/pseuds/sttupiidcupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil is in his sixties and yet he is only a memory of an era marked by glory and blood, a ghost of a nightmare that haunts him night and day, anchored in the back of his mind and the hollow of his hands. Sungchan and Shotaro are just two teenagers looking for a good grade for their school project, giving a former police officer the opportunity to leave this world after sharing the memories of a life.</p><p>They are three, and together they rediscovers the most twisted, bloody and passionate story that has haunted the memory of an old man for forty years.</p><p>or: 1970, and how seven boys with no past or future lost in their dreams of glory and love became the greatest criminals in the history, their rise to the stars and their tragic downfall into hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Crazy Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi :) so hmm welcome to this story ig?? it's the first time i'm writing since like two months so im unsure and insecure abt that fic, but i had this idea on my mind for a long time so.. be ready hehe. this chapter is a little bit short since its only an introduction and the real things start in the second chap, so its gonna be more long!! also, i don't have an update schedule so haha </p><p>(don’t mind errors and typos lol) </p><p>anyway enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THE CRAZY KIND</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chapter One.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</span>
</p><p>2010</p><p>
  <span>South Korea, Seoul </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Sungchan hates history. He finds this class rather boring, a waste of time to unearth old ghosts from the past and sleeping corpses in graves whose hormonal young teenagers locked in a classroom forget their existence the second the bell rings to free them. He prefers subjects that lead him to the future, those that allow him to obtain tools and dreams for his life, not a whole course on misery, error and human disgrace. On the contrary, Shotaro thinks that history is essential. He begs his friend to differ, and to change his mind, because to move forward in a promising future you must always look at the past carefully, learn from your mistakes so as not to repeat them stupidly.</p><p>
  <em>(“I'm not planning on starting a war, am I?” Sungchan sighs loudly and annoyingly as his best friend keeps shaking his shoulder until the youngest pays attention to his history homework in front of him. "These past mistakes are not mine, so not my problem. So tell that to the government do you want, not to me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are<span>― </span></em>
  <em>ugh.” Shotaro growls tiredly when his friend decides to rest his head in his arms once again to continue his interrupted nap, "You are so stubborn sometimes Chan, that doesn't make you a lovely person."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, tell that to the girls who chase me every day with their confessions and their sweet eyes.” Shotaro doesn't even have to see him to imagine the cocky smile that stretches the boy's lips, just as Sungchan doesn't have to look up to see his best friend roll his eyes in annoyance. “No but more seriously, just let it go. I'd rather take a good nap than listen to the teacher babbling about dates and events that don't interest me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'll let you know that the dates and events the teacher is babbling about are very interesting,” the other teenager reacts back, scowling, “your mind is just too closed to accept this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sungchan laughs. “If you say so Taro.”)</em>
</p><p>But despite his aversion to history, in the end, Sungchan is still a teenager, a high school student who has to pass an exam in order to get his degree and a good college - and for that he needs good grades in all his class. So when their teachers give them a group project, an assignment that will count for half of their grade, the young man cannot refuse, or even be satisfied with a grade below the suitable (especially if this project allows him to go up his grades in this class born from the hands of the devil). The problem is, it's hard to become a prodigy at something you've always hated, let alone find the motivation to get down to it seriously. </p><p>But fortunately, Jung Sungchan have his best friend. A best friend who's always ready to help… right?</p><p>"No."</p><p>The sound that comes from the young man's throat is something between indignation and despair. Still, Shotaro only spared him an indifferent glance over his shoulder, before speeding up his way home, his textbooks tightly against his chest. But Sungchan is not Jung Sungchan if, as his friend said some time ago, he was not stubborn. So he straightens his pack onto his back and starts to run a bit, catching up with the blond haired boy, until he stands in front of him, his hands clasped between them and his eyes wide open screaming for pity and plea, walking backwards. But Shotaro's expression remains passive, though a little bored with a pinch of fun around the edges, far too accustomed to his best friend's characters and whining for years.</p><p>When Shotaro moved from Japan to live in Korea, during his last year of middle school, he had no one. He was an easy target for his classmates, a boy with a naive smile and chubby cheek with a heavy accent who couldn't say many words in Korean, only nodding or looking at others in confusion. The first months of his new life were driven by nostalgia for his old routine, anxiety with every interaction, and a fear of the future in a city he didn't know. But, surprisingly, it would appear that Heaven has decided that torturing a fifteen-year-old boy with such a pure heart may not be fair, even to the cruelty of the world. So the arrival of a two-meter tall boy in Shotaro's life is as much a blessing as it is a curse.</p><p>A curse, as evidenced by this <em>precise</em> situation where Sungchan decides to annoying the shit out of him when he had warned him over and over again to be careful in class to ensure a future and good grades, even when the "past was boring" - but what would Jung Sungchan be if not for too much pride and his habit of wanting to be right and to be so stubborn.</p><p>But also a blessing because despite the character of his best friend, Shotaro would not trade him for the world. Sungchan brought a lot of good things to his life, courage, love, laughter, loyalty (and a lot of patience too.) Sungchan taught him not to be afraid of things you can't see happen, of not living your life in a shell locked away from the world, and that the satisfaction of overcoming the obstacles that stand is much stronger and more pleasant than the fear that paralyzes you as you face them. It's something that took a long time, and is even still going on, as these are just two still lost teenagers who know nothing about the real world, their heads full of fantasy, but for now, Shotaro is happy.</p><p>Even if Sungchan can be a little shit who knows very well that his best friend won't be able to deny him much for long.</p><p>“Damn, OK!” The white-haired boy stops abruptly, almost throwing his books in his friend's face in annoyance. Yet he holds back, and only looks at him with the meanest and most annoyed expression he can make. "You are literally a nightmare in my life Jung Sungchan, I hope you know that."</p><p>“C’mon baby, you love me too much to really think so.” Sungchan responds with a wink before avoiding the blow the older man throws in his direction, laughter making his throat tremble. His face finally lights up with relief and, much more relaxed, he slips his arm on Shotaro's shoulder, both resuming their walk towards their house, which by chance or fate, are not very far from the other one. Clearing his throat, Sungchan's arrogant expression twists into something a little more embarrassed, as his best friend gives him a curious glance. “No, but sincerely… thank you. My mom would kill me if I got a bad grade in this class and worse, if I don't graduate. "</p><p>The expression on Shotaro's face turns to something softer in turn, and to relax the atmosphere he pricks the younger man's hip with his finger. With an ego as big as Sungchan's, also comes the difficulty in; one, thank someone and two, apologize for your wrongs. And even though the older one reveled in his rare moments when he had the possibility of hearing a "<em>thank you</em>" from the mouth of his best friend, he knew him well enough to even imagine the pressure on his shoulders. Sungchan's mother expects a lot from him, far too much than a mother should expect from her son.</p><p>"No problem." The two smile at each other and then continuing on their way in comfortable silence, but suddenly Shotaro sighs, knowing the answer to his question before he even asks it. “I bet you don't even know what's the topic for the project do you?”</p><p>With the awkward smile his friend gives him, all the sweetness in Shotaro's heart is earesed, and he steps forward to slap him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sungchan</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dude!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taro??? listen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i found smth for our project hehehe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>are u proud of me </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>shotaro</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>its been one week chan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i already found like 5 topics we can talk abt in the project</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>sungchan</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>c’moooooon </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>mine is 135643341x more interesting i just know it </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>shotaro </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>?????lol </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YOU found smth INTERESTING in a HISTORY’S TOPIC??? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>is2g sungchan if its abt alien again---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sungchan</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hahahahaha u r soooooo funny </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(that was sarcasting btw) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shotaro </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yeah i could tell asshole </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sungchan</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>anyways pls believe in me??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i rly found it interesting and u know HOW its a MIRACLE that i found smth interesting in history</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and im sure no one r gonna talk abt this topic too </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>soooooooo……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shotaro</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>at least i could listen </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bUT if i find it ridiculous or dumb or smth we give up on it k </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sungchan </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>u will love it dw </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hehe see u tomorrow &lt;3 </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's a Saturday afternoon, in a horrible heat in the middle of April, and Shotaro is sitting on the bed in his friend's room, his legs crossed in front of him and his eyes fixed on an open page on Sungchan's phone in his hands, the latter looking at him with hope and excitement, lying on the floor. The silence lasts between them for a few minutes, while the older of the two assimilates the "interesting" idea that his project partner has just proposed to him, an impassive expression plastered on his face - all the same, Sungchan's smile does not weaken even for a bit. Even when Shotaro turns his head towards him, all edges of his face scream in exasperation, the younger one knows his best friend, and he can recognize the curious and hesitant gleam deep in his eyes. It gives him enough courage to keep that confident smile painted on his lips.</p><p>"Remind me of the subject of the project already Jung?" Shotaro asks sarcastically, but Sungchan only rolls his eyes, sitting up on the floor.</p><p>“An event or person that marked history in the 70s.” He repeats without letting go of his friend's gaze, his elbow on his thigh and his jaw resting in the palm of his hand, a weary and boring expression appearing a little more every second in his facial features as the blonde haired high school student seems to make fun of him. “Come on, you know very well that most people are going to talk about the war in Vietnam and all its aspects, or the dictatorship in Korea or whatever shit you can find in the textbooks. But that," he points to his phone with a big smile, "will give us a great grade. It's original, and most importantly, it will be new and complete, not <em>boring</em> at all. "</p><p>“Chan,” Shotaro growls in annoyance again, despite the spark rising and rising in him until it soon explodes in his mind because in the end, it's <em>not a bad idea</em>. “I can tell you sound super motivated and it's really surprising coming from you honestly…” He ignores his best friend's rolling eyes to show him the screen of his phone in front of his face. “But that, this web page, is clearly the only information we have on this story. And I don't see myself doing a written <em>and</em> oral project, on three Wikipedia lines. ”</p><p>Sungchan's smile grows bigger, more arrogant, and Shotaro knows it's the same smile he brings up in class when a teacher questions him with the certainty that he's too distracted to give them a correct answer, but let him prove to them that they are wrong and that even with sleepy eyes he can give them a good and detailed answer. It's the smile he brings up when his mother looks down on him, but he stands two meters tall, and doesn't flinch even when she seems to be disappointed in him like he is a form of failure. It's a smile that inspires confidence and courage, a smile that allowed Shotaro to face more fear than he expected, because as long as his best friend smiles like that, he knows everything will be fine.</p><p>“You really underestimate me Taro,” he sighs dramatically as he puts a hand to his heart, “you think I don't know? I did some research, dumbass. And I know the perfect person to help us achieve the highest grade ever. ”</p><p>The high school student stands up from his place on the floor and comes to join his friend on the bed, retrieving his phone at the same time before banging on it furiously. Shotaro looks at him in silence, thinking to himself that this is the first time he has seen Sungchan so interested and motivated in something to do with the history class, and hell can burn him alive, but he told himself that good grade or not, he will follow Sungchan in his project, as unsure as he is.</p><p>“Ah!” He snapped out of his thoughts when his best friend held his phone in triumph before showing it to him. "Here, look. You and I are going to go to this address, and talk to this old man. He's in the best position to tell us the story after all. "</p><p>Shotaro stares at the phone in front of him for a few seconds, weighing the pros and cons, before sighing and lifting his head. After all, it would be a lie to say that he is not so curious about this story - however twisted it may be. And hearing it from one of the prime sources would be an incredible opportunity.</p><p>"...Fine." Sungchan jumps out of bed screaming with joy, and Shotaro chuckles a little before following him, taking his jacket with him which had been laid casually on a corner of the bed. “But let's go now… At least ask to see if he's okay to talk to us. And, if that doesn't work, we change projects okay? It's been a little over forty years, so there's really no assurance this man will remember it."</p><p>“Even if he doesn't remember it clearly, I'm sure we can find old files, photos, something!" Sungchan in turn grabs a jacket from his closet, his voice a little higher than usual in excitement. He turns to his friend, his eyes shining. “It doesn't cost a thing to try, does it?”</p><p>Shotaro sighs.</p><p>"I suppose so.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Moon Taeil in his sixties, but still young enough and in good shape not to languish on a dirty sofa infested by moths, in his old age, his misery and his loneliness, waiting for the dead to come and stroke him with their tips hooked fingers. No, he can still stand, walk and even run sometimes, still has his head and fairly stable health, and can enjoy life while it still wants him. But despite all that, Moon Taeil is just a carcass filled with memories. Memories from a gloriously dark time, the ghost of a nightmare he will never forget, anchored in the back of his mind like a still painful tattoo and in the hollow of his hands steeped in the dirtiest blood. These memories are a part of him, part of his soul, his being and his memory, and he is forever damned to pay the price for his hysteria which drove him to commit an act known to be glorious by the newspapers, but which would have traumatized him for years past.</p><p>But all this, neither of the two boys knows. Shotaro and Sungchan are two teenage boys searching for a good grade for their history project, knocking on the door of a retired police officer on a sunny Saturday afternoon. And Taeil is surprised, for no one would have the courage to knock on an old fool, haunted by memories and old age, and certainly not to catch long-dead fish. And at the end of the day it's a little twisted, that two high school kids want to do a school project about the lifelong <em>(seven lifetimes)</em> event that is nothing cheerful or charming. But the youth of today is something that escapes him, and Moon Taeil is a body nourished by memories and the deep desire not to leave this world without having confided them, and he would die a second time if the opportunity not to share them slipped into his hands once again.</p><p>So he opens the door of his house, and invites his guests to drink tea.</p><p>“My name is Sungchan,” the dark-haired, long-faced boy introduces himself with a kind smile, “and the boy here is my best friend, Shotaro.” He then points to a boy with an angelic face, who nods politely, continuing to drink his tea carefully.</p><p>“I am Moon Taeil.” He responds back, his voice deep and cracked, a bitter taste in the back of his throat when he remembers that he, too, once had a best friend. But he pushes that feeling deep into his heart, and lets the spark of euphoria build in his chest when he realizes that this is the first social interaction he's had with someone in years. His fingers pat the dusty cardboard box he dug up in a hidden spot in his basement the minute the two young high school students set foot in his house. It was like digging up a corpse. “But if you're there, I guess you already know that.”</p><p>The blond-haired boy, Shotaro, cleared his throat before sitting up in his seat, his cheeks dusted with a rose that fades halfway through his face, before leaning a little towards the old man. </p><p>“I'm so sorry if we are bothering you, and totally understanding if you refuse to help us. We can leave now if you want us to, Mr. Moon. ”</p><p>Taeil shakes his head and swings his hand in front of him, sighs as he puts the box on the table, in full view of the high school students.</p><p>"Don't worry about that." He gives the boy a semblance of a smile, but looks more like a twisted grimace. It was a long time since he smiled, or felt anything close to pleasure or peace to make him want to smile. “I think your coming is beneficial. For both parties. ”</p><p>The two teenagers watch him in silence, as he opens the cover of the box, and as he pulls out the items inside, looking at a life he doesn't own anymore, like something that he has never lived, and yet the memories give him a headache, but his heart is empty of emotions and reactions at the sight of the files, papers, diaries and photos in front of him, which date from a time far too distant.</p><p>"What do you need me to tell you?" Taeil asks calmly, his gaze still on the files in front of him.</p><p>"I guess everything." Sungchan's face is serious, and his joyful smile is no longer noticeable on his facial features. “Honestly, we only know what Wikipedia says at worst and at best, a few blogs on the internet. It would surprise me if there were more information in the library too. And then, it's just the testimonies of the police, some of them civilians, common knowledge of people who have never really experienced this story. Not as you have experienced it, Mr. Moon.”</p><p>“We only know the main lines.” Add Shotaro with a soft voice. He swallowed, before remembering what he had read on the internet page, but also what his teacher had said to the whole class when a student asked for information about this story out of curiosity. “A criminal case, one case― or rather seven, that traumatized the country during the 1970s, where...”</p><p>Shotaro's words drown in Sungchan's ears as he, in turn, remembers what he read a few days earlier on his old phone.</p><p>
  <em>The Dunk Shot is a South Korean criminal group that perpetrated their misdeeds in South Korea during the early 70s, consisting of seven members who are guilty of numerous crimes in theft, bank robbery, murder, drug trafficking, and other numerous crimes, and which spread a flurry of terror in the country and the streets of the capital. Only a few years after their first crimes, the end of their reign over the criminal world is caused by Police Commissioner Moon Taeil.</em>
</p><p>"It drove me crazy."</p><p>Sungchan lifts his head a little too sharply, snaps out of his thoughts, and looks at the way Mr. Moon's face is blank, blank in expression, as his eyes are fixed on the files scattered on the table, as if they were talking to him.</p><p>“I never wanted to hear about this story again.” He continues when the two teenagers do not respond, silently waiting for more the old man have to say. To their surprise, he laughs, a chuckle that chills their spine, hiding whispers of a dark past. “And it's ironic, because i wanted the world to discover about this story, about the <em>real truth</em>. I've spent so much time, wasted so much, devoting myself to seven kids, wanting to find out about their past, destroy their present, and make sure they don't have a future. I was as crazy as them."</p><p><em>Kids?</em> Shotaro notices, and puts it in the back of his head, not to be forgotten.</p><p>“Do you know why seven brats managed to write history, mark it, with blood on their hands?” Again, Taeil chuckles, but it's more like a cough. “It amused them. It was like... it was like they were writing their own story. As if they were telling something. They had created their own legends, their own characters and icons, they were manipulating the whole country and people were falling for them. They were scared and terrified but at the same time they fascinated them.”</p><p>“Kind of like Bonnie and Clyde?” Sungchan asked, already way too invested in what the old man had to tell them.</p><p>Taeil shook his head, a weird smile on his face, chuckling a little more.</p><p>“Bonnie and Clyde is a scam hidden under some bullshit, kiddo. But them,” he strokes the file with his fingertips, deep in his memories, “them, they were twisted. They were stylish, clean and gorgeous in their crimes, but they were twisted and that made people addicted. <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">I was even more so. " </span></p><p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">He sighs, sagging in his chair, before looking up at the two teenagers, ready to let open a forty year old wound.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">
    <span class="JLqJ4b"> "So where to start…"</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>